1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corner trimming device, and more particularly to a corner trimming device having a simplified and effective structure to trim corners of paper or sheet members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many circumstances, such as making decorative cards, birthday cards, playbills, etc., the corners of the paper or sheet members may be required to be cut or trimmed to rounded structures or contours.
However, the typical cutting or trimming devices have been provided to cut or trim straight edges or sides of paper or sheet members only, but may not be used to cut or trim the corners of the paper or sheet members.
People are thus required to use, scissor devices to slowly and carefully cut or trim the corners of the paper or sheet members; i.e., the corners of the paper or sheet members may not be easily and quickly cut or trimmed with the scissor devices, and may be easily cut or trimmed into non-curved or serrated contours.
For cutting or trimming the corners of the paper or sheet members, some of the typical corner trimming devices have been developed and comprise a corner cutter blade to be moved downwardly toward or against the corner or edge portion of a base member, in order to directly cut or trim the corners of the paper or sheet members.
A spring member is further required to be provided and engaged with the corner cutter blade, in order to bias or force the corner cutter blade away from the corner or edge portion of the base member and the paper or sheet members. However, it will be difficult to install the spring member into the corner trimming devices, and to engage the spring member with the corner cutter blade.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional corner trimming devices.